elderscrollsfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
The Elder Scrolls Wiki:Chat/Logs/25 January 2015
02:11 Лучше бы было Обними Енота =) 02:12 <Лизни Енота ^-^> Не лизни енота кручеXD 02:12 Да, "не лизни" круче 02:13 <Лизни Енота ^-^> Можете подсказать сайт на котором много модов для скайрим? 02:14 http://tesall.ru/files/category/298-mody-dlya-skyrim/ 02:14 <Лизни Енота ^-^> енота тебе)) 02:17 Пока всем, кто дожит до сего момента. 02:17 *дожил 02:17 <Лизни Енота ^-^> бб 02:18 Пока. 02:44 Я наверно тоже пойду, всем пока. 02:52 Не айс. 02:53 Картинку в верхнем правом углу меню обрезает криво. 02:55 <Лизни Енота ^-^> ты про что? 02:14 http://tesall.ru/files/category/298-mody-dlya-skyrim/ 02:14 <Лизни Енота ^-^> енота тебе)) 02:17 Пока всем, кто дожит до сего момента. 02:17 *дожил 02:17 <Лизни Енота ^-^> бб 02:18 Пока. 02:44 Я наверно тоже пойду, всем пока. 02:52 Не айс. 02:53 Картинку в верхнем правом углу меню обрезает криво. 02:55 <Лизни Енота ^-^> ты про что? 02:14 http://tesall.ru/files/category/298-mody-dlya-skyrim/ 02:14 <Лизни Енота ^-^> енота тебе)) 02:17 Пока всем, кто дожит до сего момента. 02:17 *дожил 02:17 <Лизни Енота ^-^> бб 02:18 Пока. 02:44 Я наверно тоже пойду, всем пока. 02:52 Не айс. 02:53 Картинку в верхнем правом углу меню обрезает криво. 02:55 <Лизни Енота ^-^> ты про что? 02:14 http://tesall.ru/files/category/298-mody-dlya-skyrim/ 02:14 <Лизни Енота ^-^> енота тебе)) 02:17 Пока всем, кто дожит до сего момента. 02:17 *дожил 02:17 <Лизни Енота ^-^> бб 02:18 Пока. 02:44 Я наверно тоже пойду, всем пока. 02:52 Не айс. 02:53 Картинку в верхнем правом углу меню обрезает криво. 02:55 <Лизни Енота ^-^> ты про что? 04:15 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MoXfL1Z_TqM 04:17 Как же меня стебёт текст этих рэп-исполнителей. 04:15 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MoXfL1Z_TqM 04:17 Как же меня стебёт текст этих рэп-исполнителей. 04:15 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MoXfL1Z_TqM 04:17 Как же меня стебёт текст этих рэп-исполнителей. 05:08 Липа, твою кандидатуру ещё не одобрили? 04:15 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MoXfL1Z_TqM 04:17 Как же меня стебёт текст этих рэп-исполнителей. 05:08 Липа, твою кандидатуру ещё не одобрили? 05:36 Guten abend... 05:36 Гестас тоже ненавидит рэп. 05:39 <Чай Липтон> creiy 05:39 Привет, Чаёк-кофеёк, как говорит Марк. 05:40 <Чай Липтон> ghbdtn 05:40 Was? 05:40 <Чай Липтон> так вообще-то Лёша говорит 05:44 Дубль 2, сцена 1, мотор: 05:44 Липа, твою кандидатуру ещё не одобрили? 05:45 <Чай Липтон> хер его знает 05:47 Может помешать бан от Тарра. 05:36 Guten abend... 05:36 Гестас тоже ненавидит рэп. 05:39 <Чай Липтон> creiy 05:39 Привет, Чаёк-кофеёк, как говорит Марк. 05:40 <Чай Липтон> ghbdtn 05:40 Was? 05:40 <Чай Липтон> так вообще-то Лёша говорит 05:44 Дубль 2, сцена 1, мотор: 05:44 Липа, твою кандидатуру ещё не одобрили? 05:45 <Чай Липтон> хер его знает 05:47 Может помешать бан от Тарра. 05:48 <Чай Липтон> а причем тут он? 05:50 Он ведь тебя банил? 05:50 <Чай Липтон> ну и? 05:51 <Чай Липтон> при надобности могу зафиксировать нормальный уровень адекватности 05:54 Человеку без нарушений отказали из-за того, что он в школе учится. 05:54 Чудеса. 05:54 Я про то, что здесь система работает по непонятной для меня системе. 05:54 Чёрт, вот ведь написал. 05:55 <Чай Липтон> модеры 13+ 05:57 Ему 14. 06:01 Наконец-то я себе подобрал вечный аватар, а то запарился уже. 06:07 Приветы 06:08 <Морозный> Привет людям,мерам и котам!!! 05:50 <Чай Липтон> ну и? 05:51 <Чай Липтон> при надобности могу зафиксировать нормальный уровень адекватности 05:54 Человеку без нарушений отказали из-за того, что он в школе учится. 05:54 Чудеса. 05:54 Я про то, что здесь система работает по непонятной для меня системе. 05:54 Чёрт, вот ведь написал. 05:55 <Чай Липтон> модеры 13+ 05:57 Ему 14. 06:01 Наконец-то я себе подобрал вечный аватар, а то запарился уже. 06:07 Приветы 06:08 <Морозный> Привет людям,мерам и котам!!! 06:13 :true: 06:15 <Морозный> тишина 06:16 <Чай Липтон> все тут? 06:16 + 06:16 + 06:16 <Морозный> Кого забанили без повода? 06:17 :wtf: 06:17 Ты о чём? 06:17 <Морозный> О разговоре выше 06:18 <Морозный> Про школьника бла бла и тд 06:18 <Морозный> Что когото забанили из за возраста 06:19 Ты половину упустил. 06:19 <Чай Липтон> ¯\_(О)_/¯ 06:19 Банили Липтона, а другому парню отказали в вакансии модератора чата. 06:20 <Морозный> Отказали из за чего? 06:20 <Чай Липтон> Липа, Ива... давайте смешнный лес вырастим 06:20 Из-за того, что в школе учится. 06:20 Ещё и написали "доучивайся". 06:20 :D 06:20 <Чай Липтон> точно не в вакансии патрульного? 06:21 Ему 14 лет, а он только к 17-18 закончит. 06:21 Сейчас скопирую. 06:21 <Морозный> А там вапще есть возрастные ограничения? 06:21 <Чай Липтон> ВАПЩЕ 06:21 <Чай Липтон> ЕСТЬ 06:21 <Чай Липтон> ВАПЩЕ ЕСТЬ 06:21 #Желаемая должность: Модератор чата 06:21 #Возраст: 14 лет 06:21 #Оценка по русскому языку: 3-4 06:21 #О себе: Хмм... Обо мне здесь многие знают какой я, так что я не знаю что о себе можно сказать) 06:21 Вот его сообщение. 06:21 Сейчас ответ.. 06:21 <Чай Липтон> саня? 06:22 В этом тоже решили отказать. Это для твоей же пользы, SANYA757. Трудно совмещать учёбу с регулярным просиживанием в чате вики. Давай уже, оканчивай спокойно школу. ) 06:22 <Чай Липтон> ) 06:22 <Морозный> Либер прав. 06:22 Как я и сказал, я не могу понять систему. 06:22 <Морозный> Модератор должен уделять время вики 06:23 <Чай Липтон> шты? 06:23 ? 06:23 Так у Сани правок хороших много и он вполне мог бы заходить. 06:23 <Морозный> постоянное ,долгое время 06:23 Какое постоянное?) 06:23 :D 06:23 <Чай Липтон> А там вапще есть возрастные ограничения? 06:23 Give me a second 06:24 <Чай Липтон> Give me my Ass 06:24 <Морозный> ну тогда в чём вопром,Если ты бы это решал,ты бы позволил ему? 06:24 Регулярность появления на Викии: ежедневно не менее трёх часов. 06:24 Вот требование к модератору чата. 06:24 Да, твою задниц я не могу тебе дать, ибо бессилен в таких делах я. 06:25 <Чай Липтон> мне оторвали языком 06:25 Там не один человек решает. Вроде. 06:26 <Чай Липтон> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4AZz79rW-5s&feature=youtu.be&a 06:27 Гадость) 06:27 <Чай Липтон> а мне в самый раз 06:27 http://www.youtube.com/watch?x-yt-ts=1421914688&v=RYIV7a48_Hw&x-yt-cl=84503534 06:28 Как же не хватает здесь Риссов всяких, Секунд и прочих. 06:28 Скучно без них. 06:28 <Чай Липтон> Риссов'Матрасов? 06:29 <Морозный> Suck my as 06:29 <Морозный> оригинально 06:29 <Чай Липтон> мне дракон задницу лизал 06:30 <Чай Липтон> долизался 06:30 <Чай Липтон> ☃ 06:31 Слушай, тебе так не получить должность.. 06:31 <Чай Липтон> как? 06:31 Ибо здесь сидит бот, техник и Идель. 06:31 <Чай Липтон> Идель человек надёжный, да и Сет. 06:31 <Чай Липтон> с ботом даже комфортней 06:31 Я уверен, что среди требований затерялись также: стиль общения, серьёзность и прочие "неформалки". 06:32 <Чай Липтон> ну я же говорил, что могу зафиксировать нормальный уровень адекватности 06:32 <Чай Липтон> а что у меня со стилем общения? 06:33 <Чай Липтон> http://vk.com/chan4?w=wall-55307799_1176271 06:35 <Морозный> Организовать восстание против вики,истинные сыны вики,создать своё вики по тес,переманить всех участников(ярлов) предыдущей вики(империи) на свою сторону.Быть верховным истинным модератором чата,или просто богом.Это так один из вариантов для ЛИПТОНА. 06:35 Не могу оценить, ибо не знаю систему отбора во властные верха. 06:36 <Чай Липтон> Мороз, я Брат Бури. Но я доволен администрацией этой вики. 06:31 Ибо здесь сидит бот, техник и Идель. 06:31 <Чай Липтон> Идель человек надёжный, да и Сет. 06:31 <Чай Липтон> с ботом даже комфортней 06:31 Я уверен, что среди требований затерялись также: стиль общения, серьёзность и прочие "неформалки". 06:32 <Чай Липтон> ну я же говорил, что могу зафиксировать нормальный уровень адекватности 06:32 <Чай Липтон> а что у меня со стилем общения? 06:33 <Чай Липтон> http://vk.com/chan4?w=wall-55307799_1176271 06:35 <Морозный> Организовать восстание против вики,истинные сыны вики,создать своё вики по тес,переманить всех участников(ярлов) предыдущей вики(империи) на свою сторону.Быть верховным истинным модератором чата,или просто богом.Это так один из вариантов для ЛИПТОНА. 06:35 Не могу оценить, ибо не знаю систему отбора во властные верха. 06:36 <Чай Липтон> Мороз, я Брат Бури. Но я доволен администрацией этой вики. 06:36 <Чай Липтон> А создание вики-клона? Бред 06:37 <Чай Липтон> тем более, переманить никого не удастся 06:37 <Чай Липтон> довольно глупо все это 06:38 <Морозный> да знаю.шутка просто. 06:38 <Морозный> так ты бб?не знал 06:39 <Чай Липтон> всегда на стороне революционеров, везде. Таких как ББ 06:39 <Чай Липтон> я бы еще ВК хотел вверх дном перевернуть 06:39 <Чай Липтон> мейнстримные быдлопаблики задрали 06:39 <Морозный> почему? 06:39 <Чай Липтон> мейлру тоже 06:39 <Морозный> + 06:40 <Морозный> помогу если смогу 06:40 <Чай Липтон> поручаю это тебе 06:40 <Морозный> о великий даэдра липтон я это сделаю 06:41 <Морозный> буду стрелять по их офису пока Полисмэны(дозорные стэндарра меня не схватят) 06:42 Зачем тупо глорить за революционеров\бунтарей\террористов(?)? 06:42 <Чай Липтон> Участник:Чай Липтон 06:43 <Морозный> Участник:Чай Липтон удивил 06:43 <Чай Липтон> Дорогой друг, я революционер, бунтарь и террорист с рождения. 06:43 <Морозный> да кстати Липтон ты получается за любую революцию. 06:44 <Морозный> Без разницы по какой причине? 06:44 Я таки тоже, но тупо за любую идею не выступаю. 06:45 <Морозный> Вот имеено слепо идёт только половина сынов скайрима 06:45 <Чай Липтон> я поддерживаю революционеров тогда, когда меня не устраивает власть 06:45 <Морозный> тебя не устраивает БАБА ТОРУГА 06:45 <Морозный> ? 06:45 <Чай Липтон> что за зверь такой? 06:46 <Морозный> ?элисиф 06:46 <Чай Липтон> сифилис 06:47 <Морозный> если смотреть со стороны власти в скае то да,а если со стороны ситуации нирна в целом то ББ не обнадёживают. 06:48 Я так вообще буду играть орсимером\альтмером\снежным эльфом и в любом случае ухитрюсь выиграть войну за империю и прирезать Тита Мида II. 06:48 А может и нет. 06:49 Но точно буду с луком. 06:49 Пореем. 06:49 <Чай Липтон> Titmid suck my ass 06:51 <Морозный> Если бы вышло ДЛС где ГГ посылает все фракции далеко,и завоёвывает трон.Думаю такое дополнение многим бы было по душе 06:52 <Чай Липтон> мне нет 06:52 Трон?.. 06:52 Да кому он нужён, чёрт побери? 06:52 <Чай Липтон> вот именно 06:52 Разве только в игре SR это и есть самоцель. 06:52 <Чай Липтон> четвертой? 06:53 Во всех частях. 06:53 <Морозный> ну просто для формальности,вместо титы мида. 06:53 <Чай Липтон> Тита Мид? 06:53 Я со второй начал, ибо первая только на Xbox 360 06:53 <Морозный> кто нибудь в гта 5 играл? 06:53 Но вот четвёртая.. 06:54 Эти жлобы обещали в этом месяце на ПК. 06:54 Теперь в марте. 06:54 Парят уже второй год мозг про "опимизацию". 06:55 И там что-то не то с управлением. 06:55 <Морозный> да да,после Unity от юби думаю пусть занимаются оптимизацией 06:55 По видео кажется, будто машины силиконовые. 06:55 <Морозный> Либерти а цену видел на пк версию? 06:55 От лобовых ударов не мнутся в лепёшку, как было в GTA IV. 06:55 Видел. 06:56 Или это не ПК-версия была. 06:56 <Морозный> это сурово 06:56 Суть в том, что около 4к. 06:56 Ждём пиратскую версию. 06:56 <Морозный> это на пс4 06:56 Ибо брать не буду. 06:56 <Морозный> 2400 на пк 06:56 Всё равно. 06:56 2.5к за одну игру? 06:56 <Морозный> 2400 на ПК,куда мир катится 06:57 Да и играть снова в Лос Сантосе.. 06:57 Прямо скажу, что больше ждал Майами. 06:57 <Морозный> он совсем другой там,на пс3 играл знаю 06:58 Так и что? 06:58 <Чай Липтон> и все 06:58 В GTA3 тоже другой Liberty City, mah boy. 06:58 <Морозный> от старого лос сантоса остался только кусок пляжа 06:58 <Морозный> но даже эта игра не стоит таких денег 06:59 Вот я их и заимствую. 06:59 <Морозный> вместо это заказал коллекционку Ведьмака 3,с амулетом и всяким шмотом 07:00 Не прикалывают коробки с играми. 07:00 <Морозный> там амулет и вещицы,а в гта 5 коллекционке милион игровой валюты есть разница 06:57 <Морозный> он совсем другой там,на пс3 играл знаю 06:58 Так и что? 06:58 <Чай Липтон> и все 06:58 В GTA3 тоже другой Liberty City, mah boy. 06:58 <Морозный> от старого лос сантоса остался только кусок пляжа 06:58 <Морозный> но даже эта игра не стоит таких денег 06:59 Вот я их и заимствую. 06:59 <Морозный> вместо это заказал коллекционку Ведьмака 3,с амулетом и всяким шмотом 07:00 Не прикалывают коробки с играми. 07:00 <Морозный> там амулет и вещицы,а в гта 5 коллекционке милион игровой валюты есть разница 07:01 Миллион игровой валюты?! 07:01 07:01 <Морозный> да 07:01 :facepalm: 07:01 Конкретный развод. 07:01 <Морозный> её и так можно заработать там за 10 мин 07:02 <Морозный> плати доп 2000 руб,и будет 1000000 монет в игре 07:02 Даже бота вернули... 07:02 2000??? 07:02 Серьёзно? 07:02 Вы не в курсе, Xbox 360 с подпиской Live только позволит играть в офлайн? 07:02 Мне мало что ведомо о консолях. 07:03 <Морозный> полная коллекционка стоит на 2000 тыс больше 07:03 Да мне просто обидно, что Saints Row 1 нет на ПК. 07:03 Одна из любимых серий. 07:03 Без учёта 4 части. 07:03 Не играл пока что. 07:03 Но по всему выходит, что полная лажа. 07:04 Бенджамин Кинг только радует. 07:04 <Морозный> причём 10000000 можно заработать в самой игре за 10 мин,просто купив нужные акции а потом их продать. 07:04 <Морозный> так можно и 5 милионов набрать 07:04 Итого консоли для богатых буратин. 07:05 :* 07:05 Нет, это не то, о чём вы подумали. 07:05 <Морозный> на пк тоже так 07:05 Нет. 07:05 <Морозный> про гта также 07:05 Торренты зарешали. 07:05 <Морозный> я имею ввиду про тупую коллекционку 07:05 <Морозный> а то что мы пираты здесь все это и так понятно 07:06 Не все. 07:06 Ну, я то всех вас переплюну. 07:06 <Морозный> не все это кто? 07:06 <Морозный> кто то хоть раз качал с тор что нибудь 07:07 У нигги Battlefield 4 вроде как. 07:07 У некоторых TES:O 07:07 Маркер точно покупает. 07:07 <Морозный> я тоже покупаю 07:07 <Морозный> смотря что 07:07 нигги? 07:07 Ну, у тебя же нет сокращения ника?.. 07:07 Я и сократил. 07:08 Это было...обидно. 07:08 <Морозный> драгон эйдж 3 купил,а вотч дог качал 07:08 Да ладно, меня называли ещё хуже. 07:08 <Морозный> вотч дог кстати мне не понравился 07:08 Мне тоже. 07:08 Watch, dogs! 07:08 Сырое подобие GTA. 07:08 Я даже в Sleeping Dogs ещё не играл. 07:09 <Морозный> как всегда обещания,а в итоге либо мыло либо пустота 07:09 Не обязательно. 07:09 С дерьмовым геймплеем,кстати. 07:09 Может с третьей частью и выйдет основа. 07:09 <Морозный> а говорили что затмит гта 07:09 SR, Mafia, GTA, Driver. 07:09 Отдельные линейки. 07:09 Может и эта выделится. 07:10 Ладно, пора заняться профайлом. 07:17 <Морозный> тишина 07:18 + 07:19 Веселье,блджад. 07:19 <Морозный> мафия 2 норм игра 07:19 <Морозный> джо жалко 07:19 Кайзера nicht.Гестаса тоже. 07:20 Печально. 07:20 Хоть на форум иди. 07:20 Пожалуй,туда и отправлюсь. 07:20 Have fun. 07:21 <Морозный> зайди на темку броня сапфир 07:21 И что же там? 07:21 <Морозный> одна анонимка влезает в тему 07:21 <Морозный> как бы с фонаря 07:21 Дискуссия про уважение чужого мнения и сентиментальное письмо Гловера? 07:22 Видел. 07:22 <Морозный> квест серебрянная рука ,туда зайди там чел не знает что хочет 07:23 <Морозный> зайди в тему Скайрим для нордов,тоже оригинальная тема 07:23 Я пока у себя на стене. 07:24 Думаю,что бы сотворить с профайлом. 07:24 Допишу ещё одно своё качество. 07:21 <Морозный> одна анонимка влезает в тему 07:21 <Морозный> как бы с фонаря 07:21 Дискуссия про уважение чужого мнения и сентиментальное письмо Гловера? 07:22 Видел. 07:22 <Морозный> квест серебрянная рука ,туда зайди там чел не знает что хочет 07:23 <Морозный> зайди в тему Скайрим для нордов,тоже оригинальная тема 07:23 Я пока у себя на стене. 07:24 Думаю,что бы сотворить с профайлом. 07:24 Допишу ещё одно своё качество. 07:25 А то "Злой,жадный и неинтересный" - как-то маловато. 07:25 <Морозный> да согласен 07:26 Дописал.Надо что-то менять в жизни.Так изменю хотя бы профайл. 07:26 Вернее,строчку профайла. 07:28 <Морозный> надо что то менять в жизни,(Встал с левой ноги,решил не чистить зубы,зарезал тб,женился на Хорошо-знает-болота,стал слугой Мирака 07:28 Я же пытаюсь создать произведение искусства. 07:28 <Морозный> это так бред 07:29 <Морозный> я про свой комент 07:30 <Морозный> Либерти вы случаем Мортал комбатом не увлекаетесь? 07:30 + 07:30 И как ты заметил?!! 07:30 07:30 Не считая огромного арта Рэйна. 07:31 <Морозный> экстрасэнс 07:31 Rage... 07:31 ? 07:31 Чаша терпения переполнена.Let's kill, 07:31 .* 07:32 <Морозный> Закон Мортала,все девушки почти голые 07:32 <Морозный> они дерутся на смерть,и без брони 07:32 <Морозный> и уних большые кокосы,У ВСЕХ,! 07:33 <Морозный> одну с нулевым чтоли добавить не льзя было? 07:33 Шива. 07:33 Или ты про MK9? 07:33 <Морозный> скорее про 9 07:33 Тогда это скорее для привлечения аудитории. 07:34 Огромные задницы, буфера. 07:34 <Морозный> ОЧЕНЬ порадовало что в 9 на плойке,кратоса добавили,я ток им и играл 07:34 <Морозный> Ещё скорпион норм 07:34 Кратос не из вселенной. 07:34 <Морозный> Знаю по этому и круто 07:34 А скорпион уже баян. 07:34 Как и зиро. 07:35 В UMK3 один из самых быстрых. 07:35 Быстрее только Noob. 07:35 Нуб Сайбот forever. 07:35 <Морозный> я фанатею от год оф вар 07:35 <Морозный> горо вымараживает 07:35 Кинтаро чем не каджит? 07:36 Родился во время отсутствия лун, лол. 07:36 <Морозный> горо чем не орк? 07:36 И близко не подходит. 07:36 Рептилия чем не аргонианин? 07:36 Ага, а Джакс чем не редгард? 07:36 <Морозный> человек чем не норд,бретон,имп 07:37 :facepalm: 07:37 <Морозный> и редгард 07:37 <Морозный> оригинальность мыслей на высоте 07:37 :facepalm: (x2) 07:38 :really: 07:38 :wtf: 07:38 <Морозный> вас понесло? 07:38 Какая лицензия у артов игры? 07:39 "вас понесло?" 07:39 Ja. 07:39 <Морозный> http://cs7051.vk.me/c540101/v540101319/18157/P3OC8ULWb3Y.jpg ЭТО СУРОВО 07:40 У него рандомная внешность. 07:40 Резал таких сотнями. 07:40 <Морозный> ещё бы лицо гонца было 07:40 Кстати,да,Либерти прав. 07:42 <Морозный> кстати замечали если бросить оружие возле гонца,и уйти то он его подбирает.Просто думал что гонец это особый вид нпс приравненых к дремора или к даэдра 07:42 <Морозный> думал он так не может 07:43 Ах,музыка Amon Amarth прекрасна. 07:43 Shit. 07:44 What? 07:44 Why the gallery want to rename my picture? 07:44 <Морозный> как думаете выёдет когда нибудь 6 тес 07:44 What the fuck? 07:44 Я скоро приду. 07:45 See you soon. 07:45 Итак, какого же всё-таки чёрта? 07:46 <Морозный> я серьёзно,не просто мнения школоло про то что будет в стране кошаков и т.д,я реально,Вот либерти ты как думаешь? 07:46 <Морозный> где лучше новые свитки начинать? 07:47 Акавир, Пиандонея, Трас, Атмора, острова Йокуды. 07:47 <Морозный> 1 и 4 я б посмотрел 07:48 Отлично, чуть улучшил профайл. 07:48 Красота.. 07:44 <Морозный> как думаете выёдет когда нибудь 6 тес 07:44 What the fuck? 07:44 Я скоро приду. 07:45 See you soon. 07:45 Итак, какого же всё-таки чёрта? 07:46 <Морозный> я серьёзно,не просто мнения школоло про то что будет в стране кошаков и т.д,я реально,Вот либерти ты как думаешь? 07:46 <Морозный> где лучше новые свитки начинать? 07:47 Акавир, Пиандонея, Трас, Атмора, острова Йокуды. 07:47 <Морозный> 1 и 4 я б посмотрел 07:48 Отлично, чуть улучшил профайл. 07:48 Красота.. 07:49 <Морозный> + 07:53 <Морозный> Свобода каких девушек предпочитаешь?(цвет волос,грудь и т.д 07:57 Bleakrock Isle — usfásen inigarfál Skyrimwar. 2E 581–kitt gorwodvis Ebonheart Pact. 07:58 Ich hasse sie... 07:59 Аву что ли сменить... 08:01 Hi! 08:02 Морозный, ты что там нюхешь? 08:02 Salve,Идель. 08:03 Взял и спросил какую-то чушь. 08:03 Я просто сейчас смотрю Фиорентина - Рома. 08:03 <Морозный> просто скучно,вот и спрашиваю 08:03 Да,эта определённо лучше. 08:04 <Морозный> ты её на угад поставил или знаком с этой игрой 08:05 С игрой знаком. 08:05 Ставил не наугад. 08:05 <Морозный> понял 08:06 Стелс-система неплоха. 08:06 <Морозный> + 08:06 Да и сюжет тоже неплох. 08:07 Deus Ex? 08:07 HR? 08:07 Да. 08:07 Отличная игра. 08:07 Одна из немногих современных, что запала в душу. 08:07 <Морозный> О другом)Дисхоноред норм игра,но есть минусы 08:07 <Морозный> кто нить играл? 08:07 Я играл. 08:08 <Морозный> как? 08:08 В смысле "как"? 08:08 <Морозный> ну как понравилось 08:08 Very nice. 08:09 Heil,Plizirim. 08:09 :O/ 08:09 Кстати. 08:09 <Морозный> Тема:315418 нигги посмотри опять,тот парень что создал тему осёл.Не понимает он. 08:10 Кто-нибудь играл в Thief> 08:10 ?* 08:10 Нигги? 08:10 <Морозный> я 08:10 Вы сговорились,или как? 08:10 Хватит называть меня "ниггой"ю 08:10 .* 08:10 Долбанная Ю. 08:10 Hasse sie. 08:11 Mah boy. 08:11 <Морозный> нет,проехали,тот парень откравенно издевается,в теме сереб рука,Плизирим помоги тому парню,может тебя послушает 08:11 Первого Негатива тоже "ниггой" когда-то называли. 08:12 Да и сейчас, может кто-то так называет. 08:10 Вы сговорились,или как? 08:10 Хватит называть меня "ниггой"ю 08:10 .* 08:10 Долбанная Ю. 08:10 Hasse sie. 08:11 Mah boy. 08:11 <Морозный> нет,проехали,тот парень откравенно издевается,в теме сереб рука,Плизирим помоги тому парню,может тебя послушает 08:11 Первого Негатива тоже "ниггой" когда-то называли. 08:12 Да и сейчас, может кто-то так называет. 08:13 <Морозный> кто то называет 08:14 Короче,я забиваю на эту тему. 08:14 Форумную. 08:15 Я не хелпер. 08:15 <Морозный> Есть одна рпг которая в душу запала,Bound by Flame,не плоха,саундтрек хороший 08:15 Если даже и хелпер,то посредственный. 08:16 BBF? 08:16 <Морозный> Зачем тот парень создал тему?Он же наверно знал что мы будем ему своё мнение говорить,на своём опыте сверять 08:16 Я на Wiki по BBF работал, пока на банке был. 08:17 Даже немного развил. 08:17 <Морозный> Там есть проблема в игре 08:17 Правда давно не обновлял. 08:17 Что такое BBF?) 08:17 С февраля буду на два фронта работать, ибо нужно так. 08:17 Bound By Flame 08:18 О! 08:18 <Морозный> в начале говорят что есть 6 злодеев они плохие,но бьёшь только одного,гг умерает как сейчас в моде 08:18 Я знаю,как протестить свои нервы! 08:18 С дна до 70 статей. 08:18 Пока наработки, но уже что-то. 08:18 <Морозный> как? 08:18 Deus Ex на хардкоре! 08:18 + 08:18 Ave. 08:19 Deus? 08:19 Heil,Gestas. 08:19 No shit, what are we got here? 08:19 Бог по-латински – Deus. 08:19 + 08:19 Ich weis, 08:19 Dominus et Deus 08:19 Ладно, пойду чая сделаю. 08:19 А Ex – keine weis. 08:20 Машина,не? 08:20 О, я тоже чаю наделал. 08:20 Я тоже. 08:20 Я знаю только, что EXcogitatoris – это мыслитель. 08:21 <Морозный> dark souls 2 на хардкоре 08:21 <Морозный> вот это нервы 08:21 Это не нервы, а путь к псих.больнице. 08:22 Допустимо одно для другого и другое для одного. 08:22 Мне такое противопоказано, ибо я обычно серьёзный и сдержанный, но такое меня просто взрывает. 08:22 + 08:22 О... 08:22 Was? 08:22 Как же долго я проходил его... 08:23 <Морозный> дарк соулс 2 можно пройти за 28 мин просто проходя мимо всех врагов,абсолютно голым.без оружия 08:23 Первая половина игры не сотрясла моих нервов... 08:23 А дальше... 08:24 Ну вы поняли. 08:24 Ja. 08:24 <Морозный> знаете игру про птицу которя через колонны пролетает на смартфонах,вот она точно нервы царапает 08:24 Flappy bird чтоль? 08:24 Ни разу в неё не играл. 08:24 Слышал о ней. 08:25 <Морозный> наверно,я ток 1 раз у знакомого пробывал.Ну это супер беситель 08:25 Супер-беситель – родители est. 08:25 <Морозный> смотрю негатив всё помогаешь клоке? 08:25 Он издевается. 08:26 Клоака или как там его. 08:26 <Морозный> ты же забил 08:26 <Морозный> на него 08:26 О, боже... 08:26 Клоака... 08:26 Во мне что-то проснулось,Морозный. 08:26 И заснуло. 08:26 Зло? 08:26 <Морозный> лол, 08:26 Садизм? 08:26 Нет,наоборот. 08:26 <Морозный> какая клоака? 08:26 О, ясно. 08:27 <Морозный> его ник Клок70 08:27 Бывает и такое. 08:27 Мой изощренный садизм уступил место доброте. 08:27 Ненадолго. 08:28 Не смотря на то, что я сам не садист, скорее даже наоборот, люблю проводить время в окружении садистов. 08:28 Не знаю почему. 08:28 Я такой противоречивый. 08:28 Жестокость и милосердие.Доброта и цинизм. 08:28 И немного садизма. 08:28 Разбавленного философией. 08:29 С точностью, до наоборот. 08:29 О доброте. 08:29 Милосердие и жестокость, цинизм и доброта. Как-то так со мной. 08:29 Заметили? Всего лишь сменил порядок слов, а смысл изменился... 08:30 Да,заметно. 08:31 Итак... 08:31 Первая миссия DX. 08:31 Враги необычайно внимательны. 08:31 Dirrect X? 08:31 Deus Ex. 08:32 <Морозный> насколько помню её же без убийств пройти можно? 08:32 Нет. 08:32 ДэХэ есть антипод ХэДэ. 08:32 Боссов в любом случае надо убить. 08:32 <Морозный> не считая боссов 08:33 Ну...да. 08:33 <Морозный> пиратка или лиц? 08:34 Я пират в пятом поколении. 08:34 Applodieu. 08:34 Ля аплодисменты. 08:35 Хотя,есть только одна лицензия. 08:35 BF 3. 08:35 Сарказм,Гестас? 08:35 <Морозный> это стоило того? 08:35 <Морозный> покупки именно лицухи 08:35 Nein, моё почтение. Правда. 08:35 Ну,BF стоит своих денег. 08:36 Сколько ты игр купил, нигга?) 08:36 Больше одной? 08:36 <Морозный> да нигга скажи 08:36 Хе-хе-хе... 08:36 Полторы. 08:36 Человек-анекдот... 08:36 Глостер... 08:36 Сарказм, Негатив? 08:36 Gloss 08:36 Ter 08:36 <Морозный> у меня скай лиц. 08:36 Прямо как Bas-Ter 08:36 <Морозный> пиратка печаль полная 08:37 У меня на пиратке лагов нет. 08:37 Есть немного,Гестас. 08:37 Нужно просто нормальные трекеры и репаки выбирать. 08:36 Сарказм, Негатив? 08:36 Gloss 08:36 Ter 08:36 <Морозный> у меня скай лиц. 08:36 Прямо как Bas-Ter 08:36 <Морозный> пиратка печаль полная 08:37 У меня на пиратке лагов нет. 08:37 Есть немного,Гестас. 08:37 Нужно просто нормальные трекеры и репаки выбирать. 08:37 Берти, тебе ведь не нравится, когда тебя называют Глостером, es ist? 08:37 Немного сарказма не повредит,знаешь ли. 08:37 + 08:37 <Морозный> только не надо,у тебя чей репак 08:37 Вроде Fenixx 08:38 Но не уверен. 08:38 <Морозный> у меня был и феникс и мехи,но вылетала 08:38 Надо "Ричарда III" перечитать. 08:38 Можете меня звать Глостером, ибо своя интерпретация у меня. 08:38 <Морозный> с 16 гб оперативай 08:38 У меня всё как часы работает. 08:38 4гб. 08:38 <Морозный> лицуха и всё 08:39 С текстурами от B 08:39 Bethesd'ы. 08:39 <Морозный> хоть раз вылетала? 08:39 Нет. 08:40 Хмм... 08:40 <Морозный> подозрительно 08:40 Хардкор в экшон-стиле... 08:40 Да,пожалуй. 08:41 <Морозный> симулятор хлебушка,вот в это нигги надо играть,понимаешь 08:41 Was? 08:41 Симулятор хлебушка? 08:41 Отсылка к "Зелёному Слонику". 08:41 Shut up,Frost. 08:41 О, яснопонятно. 08:41 Frost - баба из MK. 08:42 Ja. 08:42 <Морозный> есть такая игра 08:42 Но я предпочитаю "девушка", нежели "баба". 08:42 <Морозный> СИМУЛЯТОР ХЛЕБУШКА 08:42 Капс. 08:42 Ad bestias! 08:43 <Морозный> резать хлеб,вот весь геймплей 08:43 Не может быть отмороженная бестия "девушкой". 08:43 Вот это было быстро... 08:43 2 пистолетных пули,и я труп. 08:44 Пожалуй,стелс-экшон. 08:44 Да. 08:44 Стелс – это gut. 08:44 Так, нужно в профайле сменить фон. 08:44 Немного выпаду из диалога. 08:44 Gut? 08:44 Кишка? 08:44 Стелс наше всё. 08:44 OK. 08:44 Let's get out of here. 08:45 Gut – deutch. 08:45 А не английский. 08:45 Это был подкол. 08:45 :facepalm: 08:45 :facepalm: 08:45 <Морозный> покерфэйс 08:45 Ахаха,как смешно,Демократ. 08:46 Демокрит. 08:46 Яподстолом,ага. 08:46 Демос и Фобос. 08:46 Excogitatoris est. 08:46 Демокрит? 08:46 Философ. 08:46 Хм,это идея. 08:46 Хотя,нет,не то. 08:46 ребята, подскажите как откатить скилы 08:47 Ave, Jordnao! 08:47 <Морозный> кстати вот человек выучился на философа где работать потом? 08:47 Salve. 08:47 Was? 08:47 <Морозный> преподом только? 08:47 Виноград выращивай. 08:47 Нигде. Я хотел поступить на философа, но задумался над тем же вопросом. 08:47 (\ 08:47 <Морозный> на кого поступил 08:48 Пока ни на кого. 08:48 <Морозный> 11кл? 08:48 10. 08:48 не скажите? 08:48 10 класс - лафа. 08:48 Ich keine weis, Jordnao, честно. 08:48 Помню то время. 08:48 <Морозный> след год твой любимый будет 08:48 <Морозный> Е 08:48 "" 08:48 <Морозный> Г 08:48 <Морозный> Э 08:49 Я сам всё сдал. 08:49 Берти сломал систему. Обидно. 08:49 Такие дела. 08:49 <Морозный> да ты что!а как ты не сам сдашь? 08:49 Списывание. 08:49 <Морозный> в 14 15 году да в 13 сложно списать 08:50 Мне лень списывать. 08:50 <Морозный> чем дальше тем сложнее списать 08:50 Да и позорно. 08:50 Suum cuique. 08:50 <Морозный> куча мусорав егэ,скоро голый сидеть будешь 08:50 Считай, почти как миссия без читов. 08:50 + 08:50 Не помню значение. 08:50 Учил 150 выражений по латыни на первом курсе. 08:50 На уровне хард. 08:50 <Морозный> psb и все знания получил 08:51 И всё в куче?) 08:51 "Каждому своё", Берти. 08:51 <Морозный> по раздела 08:51 <Морозный> м 08:52 <Морозный> блондинки неа,брюнетки да 08:52 Ненавижу это прозвище. 08:52 Как кастрированный ник. 08:52 Берти? 08:52 Зови глостером или демократом. 08:52 Берти... 08:52 <Морозный> б 08:52 <Морозный> е 08:52 <Морозный> р 08:52 Хорошо, Глостер, будешь Глостером. 08:52 <Морозный> т 08:52 <Морозный> и 08:52 Стоп.. 08:52 ИТУРБЕ. 08:52 О, я отомстил за... за кого-то там. 08:52 Почи как Берти. 08:53 :D 08:53 08:53 Разве? 08:53 Нет,Берти. 08:53 Бе-бе-бе-бе-бееерти. 08:53 У тебя новый псевдоним. 08:53 ЛОЛ. 08:53 <Морозный> Ты не прав,б е р т и 08:53 Никогда не забуду фильм "Король говорит". 08:53 Другое дело. 08:54 Негатив, чем тебе "Нигга" не нравится? 08:54 Нормальное сокращение. 08:54 <Морозный> фаталити в мк скучные 08:55 Когда как, Frost. 08:55 Rain 08:55 <Морозный> ну да не все 08:55 Для меня это звучит оскорбительно,только и всего,Берти. 08:55 Ломание ног водой. 08:55 Водяной меч. 08:55 "Партийная кличка Морро". 08:55 (с) Спартак. 08:55 <Морозный> у кано в 9 части 08:55 Лол, так давай тебе новое придумаем. 08:55 <Морозный> самое нудное 08:55 Морозный, теперь ты Морро. 08:55 Kano sucks. 08:56 + 08:56 Baraka - double sucks 08:56 Obama. 08:56 <Морозный> почему это? 08:56 Baraka Obama. 08:56 100500 sucks. 08:57 <Морозный> просто мороз,этим всё сказано 08:57 Итого: 08:57 Зовите меня хоть Глостером, хоть Демократом. 08:57 Можно и Либ. Так чаще всего меня "обзывали". 08:57 Nega, так и быть, не буду больше тебя ниггой звать) 08:57 Просто Морро. 08:58 Могу и просто L. 08:58 А ля "Death note". 08:58 <Морозный> что значит морро,не могу включиться 08:58 Shit! 08:58 Посмотри "Иглу" – поймёшь 08:58 Почему? 08:59 . 08:59 <Морозный> про что фильм? 08:59 Сложно сказать. 08:59 Почему Дженсен выдыхается за 5 секунд? 08:59 Lazy piece of... 08:59 <Морозный> скажи про что,смотреть не вариант 09:00 Ну... про человека, который хотел излечить девушку от наркомании, а потом где его убивают. 09:00 <Морозный> не, 09:00 Но в Ремиксе он выживает. 09:00 <Морозный> мороз нельзя? 09:00 <Морозный> мордор или чак норрис 09:00 Виктор Цой в роли ГГ. 09:01 <Морозный> стивен сигал 09:01 Nega? 09:01 Он же Морро. 09:01 ЧтоЪ? 09:00 Но в Ремиксе он выживает. 09:00 <Морозный> мороз нельзя? 09:00 <Морозный> мордор или чак норрис 09:00 Виктор Цой в роли ГГ. 09:01 <Морозный> стивен сигал 09:01 Nega? 09:01 Он же Морро. 09:01 ЧтоЪ? 09:01 What about? 09:01 <Морозный> меня в реал жизни мороз называют. 09:02 Nega about,Gestas. 09:02 :D 09:02 Пачка. 09:02 Сигарет. 09:03 Ладно, друзьятоварищи, я испаряюсь из чата, что вполне возможно, так как человек на 90% состоит из H2O. 09:03 80%,не? 09:03 <Морозный> Аналогично 09:04 Да хз, факт есть факт – more that 70%. 09:04 Хотя,не важно. 09:04 Gute nacht alle. 09:05 Gute, 09:07 Тарра не хватает. 09:07 Хотя,в последнее время он не был особо разговорчивым,но всё же. 09:08 Не знаю, вроде он никогда не был особо разговорчив. 09:08 "Вроде". 09:09 Ошибаешься. 09:09 Со мной точно. 09:10 Бывает. 09:11 Я тоже не очень общителен. 09:13 Ладно,пока,Либерти. 09:16 Бывай. 09:07 Тарра не хватает. 09:07 Хотя,в последнее время он не был особо разговорчивым,но всё же. 09:08 Не знаю, вроде он никогда не был особо разговорчив. 09:08 "Вроде". 09:09 Ошибаешься. 09:09 Со мной точно. 09:10 Бывает. 09:11 Я тоже не очень общителен. 09:13 Ладно,пока,Либерти. 09:16 Бывай. 09:45 Вот это поворот. 09:48 Ты о чём? 09:49 Не спится,да и в чате скукотень. 09:49 В BF зайти что ли... 09:09 Ошибаешься. 09:09 Со мной точно. 09:10 Бывает. 09:11 Я тоже не очень общителен. 09:13 Ладно,пока,Либерти. 09:16 Бывай. 09:45 Вот это поворот. 09:48 Ты о чём? 09:49 Не спится,да и в чате скукотень. 09:49 В BF зайти что ли... 09:54 А ты молчалив,Сет. 10:05 Такие дела. 09:10 Бывает. 09:11 Я тоже не очень общителен. 09:13 Ладно,пока,Либерти. 09:16 Бывай. 09:45 Вот это поворот. 09:48 Ты о чём? 09:49 Не спится,да и в чате скукотень. 09:49 В BF зайти что ли... 09:54 А ты молчалив,Сет. 10:05 Такие дела. 09:10 Бывает. 09:11 Я тоже не очень общителен. 09:13 Ладно,пока,Либерти. 09:16 Бывай. 09:45 Вот это поворот. 09:48 Ты о чём? 09:49 Не спится,да и в чате скукотень. 09:49 В BF зайти что ли... 09:54 А ты молчалив,Сет. 10:05 Такие дела. 09:10 Бывает. 09:11 Я тоже не очень общителен. 09:13 Ладно,пока,Либерти. 09:16 Бывай. 09:45 Вот это поворот. 09:48 Ты о чём? 09:49 Не спится,да и в чате скукотень. 09:49 В BF зайти что ли... 09:54 А ты молчалив,Сет. 10:05 Такие дела. 2015 01 25